<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The zoo know as school by 15_Royalgem_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950360">The zoo know as school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96'>15_Royalgem_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Animal Ears, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Owada Mondo, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, LGBTQ Character, Long Hair, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Protective, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" class we have new headmaster"<br/>" ME!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka &amp; Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New headmaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for change</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Everyone to the gym!, Special announcement!"  Monokuma  said  Makoto look confused ' why is he... acting different?' He thought" wait where nastume?!" Hina said "....you don't think?" Hiro try to said as he looked around the room panicking.</p><p>" Am not getting younger kiddos!!" Monokuma said impatiently Everyone ( but togami ) went to the gym worrying about the blonde.</p><p>" So glad you are here...there is a new headmaster." Monokuma said " a new Mastermind?!" Makoto said in surprised " no no no not Mastermind headmaster there a different." </p><p>"...then...who is it" Makoto asked "... nastume.... explain..." Kyoko said " what nastume?!" Makoto said in surprised a pop and smoke  " hehe I guess I was pretty obvious huh? Since I wasn't in the cafeteria this morning~" the demonologist said as he held on to monokuma "I got rid of the Mastermind...my Insomnia finally became of use....I wish it kick in before but I can fix it!!! Everything!" Nastume said .</p><p>" D-does that mean.....the killing games are over?" Hiro asked " yep am in charge now ." Nastume said " then we can go home ...." Hina said hopefully.</p><p>Nastume shake his head" am sorry...but you can't..not the way things are right now however everyone family can visit now without worrying  about the security system ." Nastume said " w-why?!" Touko asked "...the world... isn't .... stable... just ...needs time..." Nastume said as he figget .</p><p>" But sadly the station want something so instead of murder why not go with something cute!" Nastume said </p><p>" Cute?" Everyone echoed</p><p>" You soon see~" Nastume said with cat like grin " .... should I be scare?" Hiro asked as he hid behind Makoto .</p><p>" Let's hope not..."  Makoto said with a nervous laugh</p><p>" Now bed time everyone your in for a surprise in the morning!" Nastume said </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back form the grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 days till new program</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" good morning! Everyone! Please go to the gym  where the surprise wait for you~!"  Nastume voice ring though the speakers "...am worry.." Makoto muttered </p><p>" As we all are ..." Hina  said as they went to the  gym "  what..." Was the first word that came out when he saw a group of his friends that were killed are standing there like nothing happened to them .</p><p>" .... Naegi-kun what happened?" Ishimaru asked in confusion " does anyone remember anything what happened?" Sakura asked " n-no..." Chihiro Sutter out.</p><p>"... nastume!! Nastume!!" Makoto shouted Everyone look at the luckster in confusion " hi~ hi~ hi!~" nastume said jump out for the behind of the mic stand " do you like the surprise? I brought everyone back to life!!" Nastume said with a dramatic wave of his arms  with a childish grin on his face .</p><p>" Back to life?" Hina said in shock " well they weren't dead in the first place...I know what your thinking ' how Mondo was turned into butter Celeste was burnt to a crisp ! '  let me tell you a little something....clones...they were nothing but clones!" Nastume shouted.</p><p>"....clones?" Makoto muttered " yeepp ....makes you wonder ...how much are we real...am I real...is junko that sick to the point she would want to clone her classmates so the 'fun' NEVER ENDS?!" Nastume shouted as he cletch his head pulling on his hair .</p><p>' ....his only acting like this doesn't bug him...his unraveling...' Makoto thought as he watched the blonde  as he was trying to ripped his hair out  .</p><p>" Bro stop!" Mondo shouted giving nastume a hug  " breath ...in and out...ok...like we practice..." Mondo said nastume breath in and out in a steady rythem .</p><p>" .......I try to look for <strong>him</strong> ya know... thinking that he was ....." Nastume muttered softly into him .</p><p>"......it fine...breath.." mondo reminded the blonde.</p><p>".......you won't hate me in 3 days?" Nastume asked </p><p>" ....it not the killing game is it?" Mondo asked.</p><p>" No ...the station something to be put on air....I don't want to go though that again unlike junko..I don't have the heart for it." </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monostar monokuma replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where monokuma?<br/>2 days till new program</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"....you think he's sleeping ?" Mondo asked noticing  the lack of morning announcement.</p><p>" That inappropriate as a headmaster ! " Ishimaru said  " you know how his Insomnia is..." Makoto muttered softly.</p><p>" I suppose so... But.. still.." ishimaru muttered </p><p>The sound of footsteps can be heard a sleepy nastume walks in " sorry for the late announcement guys my insomnia kicked in last night and I was working on something...with help of course." </p><p>' help?' Makoto thought with a rise eyebrow .</p><p>In nastume arms was a black and white imp with a gem on they forehead" Everyone meet monostar he'll be replacing monokuma starting today." Nastume place the imp down on the floor.</p><p>The imp took a few steps forward  to the group long limbs drag on the ground " hello am monostar an A.I plushie! If you need anything call my name and I'll come running!" The imp said in a cute voice that cause few of the girls ( and mondo who secretly likes cute things) to go d'aww</p><p>" Did I do good mama?" Monostar asked nastume  which caused everyone to look at the blonde with a look that reads 'what?'</p><p>" It better then having him calling me master.." nastume said as he pat the imp on the head.</p><p>" Well I suppose so but we need to talk about your sleep schedule!"  Ishimaru said as he took a step forward to the sleep deprived blonde  " if your insomnia kicks in you should take sleeping pills, and stick to a sleeping schedule."</p><p>" Am trying..." Nastume muttered softly as he yawned </p><p>" Alright tonight I'll be sleeping  with you should  it kick in  I'll make you tea!" Taka said.</p><p>Monostar look at Ishimaru and blink "...papa?"  He said tilting his head. Which caused taka to blush  and look down at monostar.</p><p>" What?" He asked" oh gosh..." Nastume blushed " monostar  see people who care about me as a family , you should see how  souda react to being called uncle" nastume chuckled softly.</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Have some tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day  till new program</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" what going on?" Makoto asked nastume brought them to the cafeteria  for some reason.</p><p>" It early afternoon." Celestia said " a voice cut in " tea time everyone!!! "  Monostar said carrying  a tea tray above  his head with his long limbs ' so they not for show..' Makoto thought as the A.I plushie put the tray ( with the help of Sakura )on the table.</p><p>The tea cups  have hand painted animals on them and name tags on front on each of the cups.</p><p>" Someone had alot of free time..." Celestia said looking at the  cup " mama likes to do arts and crafts you should see what he can do with Kintsugi!"monostar said  " that the art of repairing ceramic with gold paint correct?" Kyoko asked .</p><p>Monostar nods " yep aunt kyoko is so smart!" He said with a smile </p><p>" Nastume must have to do something to keep his mind forces on something else then the problem we are in..." Chihiro muttered" mama crys sometimes when his not doing anything." </p><p>" ....I see" Makoto said looking at the tea </p><p>" Alright everyone down the hatch?" Mondo said holding the tea cup up " down the hatch!" </p><p>Everyone said as they drink the tea ( after waiting for the tea to cool) </p><p>
  <strong>with nastume</strong>
</p><p>" yes ...yes this is better!...no there no need for that...I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL!"  Nastume shouted as he slam the phone down on the receiver.</p><p>"....I got this...I don't need help form them...... specially form <strong>her</strong> ..."nastume muttered softly as he drum his fingers on the table .</p><p>" I got this... please let this work...that all am asking you...." Nastume prayed</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>